


700 mots par jour

by Mojette



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Français | French, Science Fiction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojette/pseuds/Mojette
Summary: J'écris 700 mots par jour depuis le 20 Mars 2020. Science-Fiction et Fantasy.





	1. 20 Mars 2020 : 1 - 736 mots - SERENE

La petite planète semblait isolée, un point orange sur un fond noir parsemé d’étoiles. Elle n’avait pas de satellite, à part un petit vaisseau, à peine plus grand qu’une demi-douzaine de capsules.

Une astronaute était allongée dans une capsule et semblait dormir. Elle ouvrit paresseusement les yeux.

« Vous vous réveillez d’une hibernation de 125 ans. La technologie actuelle ne permettant pas de conserver votre mémoire, vous avez tout oublié, et vous devez sans doute être désorientée. Je suis SERENE, une intelligence artificielle créée pour vous guider lors de votre réveil afin d’accomplir au mieux votre mission. Vous pouvez me poser toutes les questions que vous souhaitez.»

L’astronaute cligna des yeux, troublée. Quelle question poser ? Il y avait tant de choses à demander. Par où commencer ?

« Qui suis-je, SERENE ? »

« Vous êtes la Docteure Cassy Van Dick, diplômée de l’Ecole Supérieure Militaire de Vallans dans le système Dertaire. Vous êtes née le 24 Gal 1458 AM, ce qui vous fait 36 ans en ignorant les temps d’hibernation. »

« Je suis docteure ?? »

« Oui. »

« Mais pourquoi une docteure prendrait le risque de perdre tout son savoir accumulé avec une hibernation ? »

« Il m’est impossible de répondre à cette question. »

« Bon, alors dis-moi. Où sommes-nous ? »

« Nous sommes aux abords de la planète inexplorée XM-FC045. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« … Votre question est trop vague »

« Quelle est ma mission ? »

« Exploration de la planète XM-FC045, récolte d’échantillons, analyse de l’environnement… »

« Bien. »

Cassy s’étira du mieux qu’elle put, difficilement en 0G, et sortit de sa capsule. Il était surprenant que ses muscles ne se soient pas atrophiés pendant son hibernation, c’est pourquoi elle demanda à SERENE :

« Il semblerait que mes muscles ne sont pas atrophiés. Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Le corps des astronautes est stimulé par des nanorobots durant l’hibernation. »

« Je vois. »

Elle se dirigea vers un hublot pour regarder la petite planète orange qui se dessinait au travers.

“SERENE, prépare la navette. Je pars explorer.”

Cassy sortit de la navette. L'endroit où elle avait atterri était une sorte de forêt bien que toutes les plantes qui s'y trouvaient échappaient à l'image traditionnelle que l'on peut se faire d'une plante. Certaines ressemblaient à des succulentes, gonflés comme des ballons de baudruche, s'élevant paresseusement les unes sur les autres. Elles semblaient animées d'une vie qui leur était propre, oscillant à contre-vent. Une des plantes avait trois branches, et semblait battre rythmiquement, une autre portait des demi-soucoupes au bout de tiges et s'agitait de gauche à droite. De petits animaux noirs et luisant grimpaient sur le sol recouvert de rochers ocres pointus. Certains ressemblaient à des fourmis, bien que Cassy n'ait aucune idée d'où lui venait cette image, ne se souvenant pas de l'apparence des fourmis.

“SERENE, note qu'il semblerait que les animaux soient de sang froid et sont recouverts d'une carapace noire, probablement pour profiter de la chaleur de l'étoile.”

L'écran de commande de Cassy indiquait que la température était de 2 degrés, bien qu'elle ne ressentît pas la fraîcheur dans sa combinaison. Elle se mit en marche, récupérant des échantillons ici et là pour les analyser plus tard dans le vaisseau. Après avoir marché pendant plusieurs heures, elle sortit une chaise pliante et s'assit.

“SERENE, qui suis-je ?”

“Docteure Cassy Van D-”

“Non, qui suis-je vraiment ? Pourquoi j'ai renoncé à mes souvenirs pour venir ici ?”

“…”

“Je suis bête, tu ne peux pas me répondre. Tu es une intelligence artificielle.”

“Cassy.”

“Oui?”

“Tu voulais oublier. Tu étais en souffrance. Tu voulais que ça s'arrête à tout prix.”

“Quoi ? Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse si élaborée.”

“Cassy, je ne suis pas une simple intelligence artificielle. Quand je t'ai dit que les neurones ne pouvait pas garder de souvenirs pendant l'hibernation c'était vrai, mais j'ai omis qu'il est tout à fait possible de faire une copie digitale de ces souvenirs. En toute logique, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé et l'intelligence du vaisseau qui te transportait a hérité de tes souvenirs.”

“Je vois.”

Cassy prit une longue inspiration. Le paysage irréel s'étendait à perte de vue. Dans le ciel jaunâtre, quelque part au-dessus d'elle, se trouvait le vaisseau qui était devenu elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ignorais qu'on pouvait poster des œuvres originales sur AO3 !


	2. 21 Mars 2020 : 2 - 747 mots - Trois Lunes

Il y avait de l’agitation dans la petite auberge de campagne. Plusieurs enfants étaient assis avec leur parents, faisant face à un musicien tenant un luth. Falen était vêtu de couleurs bariolés, dégingandé et les cheveux ébouriffés. Il regardait son petit public avec douceur. Lentement, il commença à jouer de son instrument.

« Il y a beaucoup d’histoires et de légendes, » dit-il « mais aucune n’est plus célèbre que celle de la création du ciel nocturne. Il faut revenir à l’aube de l’humanité. Dans un petit village vivait la jeune Tili. Dans ce village, la nuit tout était sombre, parce qu’en ce temps-là il n’y avait pas d’étoiles ou de lunes et le ciel nocturne était d’un noir profond. Il n’y avait pas non plus de feu.»

Falen fit une pause et joua un autre air.

« Un jour, Tili partit explorer une des grottes dans les montagnes. Elle découvrit un passage qu’elle n’avait jamais vu. N’ayant pas de lumière, Tili se laissa guider par son intuition. Dans le noir complet, il lui semblait voir des ombres danser. Après avoir marché longtemps, une voix résonna autour d’elle.

« T’es-tu perdue ? » dit la voix « Il n’y a pas de lumière. Personne ne s’aventure jusqu’ici » la voix se tut un instant avant de reprendre : « Tu as fait preuve de courage pour venir jusqu’ici. Voilà ta récompense. Ramène-la à ton village. »

Tili hésita, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Soudain, l’inconnu fit une chose qui l’abasourdit. Un claquement retentit et une lumière s’alluma. Devant TIli se trouvait une lanterne. Posée sur un rocher, la lanterne éclairait toute la caverne. »

Falen cacha la bougie pour jouer avec les ombres au mur.

« Tili était émerveillée, il n’y avait rien de plus beau, à cet instant, que cette petite lanterne au cœur de l’obscurité. Elle regarda à l’intérieur et une flamme y dansait. Elle resta longtemps à la contempler, oubliant qu’un instant auparavant quelqu’un lui avait parlé. Elle prit la lanterne et la ramena au village. Ce soir-là, tout le village fêta la petite flamme, car ils n’avaient encore jamais vu ça et que pour la première fois ils avaient de la lumière le soir. La lampe ne sembla pas s’éteindre, et encore aujourd’hui elle réside au temple de Tili.»

Falen prit une gorgée de bière puis fit glisser ses doigts sur les cordes de son luth avant de jouer quelques accords.

« Dix années passèrent. Le temps d’un battement de cœur pour les dieux qui nous gouvernent. L’un d’entre eux était particulièrement remonté. C’était le Dieu du Soleil, Kalan. Il ne supportait pas qu’on puisse lui faire de l’ombre de la sorte. Il apparut un jour au village pour enquêter. Il demanda à Tili de raconter son histoire et immédiatement il comprit qui était la voix qui avait parlé dans la grotte. Ça ne pouvait être que Melet, déesse de l’Outremonde et de l’Ombre. Comme le soleil de midi chasse les ombres, la lumière d’une lampe les étend, les faisant danser autour de cette précieuse petite flamme. Melet se trouvait dans la grotte obscure dans les montagnes. Kalan sortit sa lance et partit en direction de la grotte. Très rapidement, du village on commença à entendre des bruits de combats, lance contre épée, en provenance de la montagne. »

« Quand Tili arriva, il n’y avait plus de montagne. Le combat entre Kalan et Melet l’avait détruite. Les deux dieux se battaient sans relâche, sans avoir besoin de repos ou de nourriture, réduisant à néant les environs. Des mois durant le combat continua. Finalement, Tili décida de s’interposer. Avec la flamme nouvelle elle se forgea un bouclier, prit sa houlette et partit en direction de la montagne.

« Ça suffit. » s’écria-t-elle

Aucun des dieux ne sembla l’entendre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle courut et s’interposa entre l’épée de Melet, Mestis et la lance de Kalan, Genelos., plaçant son bouclier entièrement fait de métal entre les deux. L’épée se brisa en deux morceaux, la lance perdit sa lame, et une fine poussière fut projetée vers le ciel. C’est comme ça que les étoiles et les trois lunes, Genos, Mest et Ostis apparurent. »

Falen arrêta de parler sur une suite d’accords dramatiques. Il laissa son public digérer, puis sortit prendre l’air frais de la nuit. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Dans le firmament, au-dessus de sa tête, se trouvaient 3 gigantesques morceaux de métal irréguliers, sur un lit infini d’étoiles.


	3. 22 Mars 2020 : 3 - 722 mots - Designer Babies

Cerulean avait des cheveux naturellement bleu céruléen, des yeux roses, une peau dorée, et une marque de naissance qui brillait dans le noir sur la nuque. Elle avait des gènes d'octopus qui lui donnait, à presque 50 ans, une peau parfaitement lisse. A sa naissance, elle avait été le premier bébé génétiquement modifié pour être “originale”, appellée GM – Type O, à l'opposé des bébés génétiquements modifiés pour être “naturels”, ou Type N, les plus courants. En vérité, les Types O étaient extrêmement rares, et elle le devait à des parents eux-mêmes plutôt originaux. Ces jours-ci, elle avait fait la paix avec ses parents mais elle se souvenait encore de son adolescence, écrasée par son sentiment d'inadéquation, haïssant ses parents pour l'avoir créée si différente. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et l'âge adulte lui avait apporté une vision plus claire de ce qu'étaient ses parents, des individus pleins de défauts mais essayant de vivre leur vie de leur mieux, comme nous tous, pensait-elle.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Elle avait réussi à trouver le contact d'un autre Type O, pour la toute première fois. Assise au bar d'un hôtel, un verre de brandy à la main, elle regardait l'aquarium qui lui faisait face, se remémorant qu'elle avait elle-même des gènes de méduse, quand un jeune homme aux cheveux vert, aux yeux oranges et à la peau mate entra dans la pièce. Sans aucun doute c'était Citrus, le Type O qu'elle devait rencontrer. Le jeune homme sembla se faire la même réfléxion puisqu'il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Cerulean, et lui tendit la main. Elle la serra et lui sourit.

“Enchantée, Cerulean. Citrus, je présume ?”

Il lui rendit son sourire et elle remarqua qu'il avait des canines particulièrement longues, à la manière d'un vampire dans un film.

“Je peux m'asseoir ?” demanda-t-il

Ses canines semblaient gêner sa prononciation. Cerulean indiqua d'un geste de la main le siège à ses côtés.

“Bien entendu.”

Elle but une gorgée de brandy avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Citrus qui, après avoir commandé un verre de vin, s'était mis à regarder l'aquarium, perdu dans ses pensée.

“Je suis ravie de vous voir. C'est la première fois que je rencontre un autre Type O.”

Citrus sourit “Oui, nous sommes des raretés.”

“Comment le ressentez-vous ?”

“Quoi ?”

“Le fait d'être un “original”.”

“Oh, ça,” Il laissa son regard tomber sur le bar. “J'ai toujours pensé que c'était injuste. Tout le monde peut vivre sa vie en paix sans être un spectacle de cirque en permanence. Mais nous, quelqu'un d'autre a décidé que nous ressemblerions à ça, et on doit vivre avec.”

“C'est un peu le cas de tout le monde.”

“Comment ça ?”

“Les Types N, mais aussi les naissances naturelles. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose décide de leur apparence, de leur nom, prénom, parents, lieu de naissance. C'est fondamental à l'expérience humaine.”

“Vraiment ? Est-ce qu'on peut dire que c'est la même chose ? Est-ce que les autres ont des parents mégalomanes qui voulaient être originaux à tout prix ? Est-ce que les autres attirent toujours les regards, comme des bêtes de foire ?”

“Non, probablement pas.” Cerulean fit tourner le verre entre ses mains. “Est-ce que vous détestez vos parents ?”

“Je déteste ce qu'ils m'ont fait.”

“Je pense qu'on s'habitue.”

“Qu'on s'habitue à quoi ?”

“A vivre avec cette apparence si particulière. Vous avez quel âge ?”

“22 ans.”

“J'en ai 46. J'ai eu le temps de m'y habituer.” Elle se tourna vers les autres clients du bar qui semblaient les regarder du coin de l'oeil. Très certainement, le mélange de couleur bariolés des deux Type O attirait les regards. Citrus sembla réfléchir un instant.

“Alors, ça devient plus simple avec l'âge ?”

“Oui, on peut dire ça. Il y a des choses que je peux faire parce que je suis un Type O qui me manqueraient. Les sens augmentés par exemple, ou encore ça.” Elle toucha son bras et la trace de sa main resta, luminescente, se reflétant sur son verre. “C'est amusant, unique. Je sais que je m'aime et que j'aime mon corps maintenant, même si ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. C'est le principal, je crois.”


	4. 23 Mars 2020 : 4 - 791 mots - Les Statues de Bronze

Fenn prit le petit chemin sablonneux pour atteindre le haut de la dune. Des plantes dansaient paresseusement sous la brise et l'air apportait l'odeur de la mer. D'où il était, il pouvait voir la plage qui s'étendait devant lui. Il avait été appelé dans ce petit village côtier parce qu'une des statues de Matkhari ne fonctionnait plus. Il vérifia l'heure qu'il était à la position du soleil, bientôt l'heure de la marée, et en effet, plusieurs statues sur la plage commençaient le rituel. Faites entièrement de bronze, représentant Matkhari assise en tailleur sur une toupie, semblant tenir en équilibre comme par magie, les statues qui étaient jusque là dans une position de prière ouvraient lentement les bras. Alors que leurs bras s'étendaient, un champ de force apparaissait autour d'elles. Il s'agrandissait, repoussant l'eau de la mer et ne laissant que le sable mouillé. De petits trous étaient visible et les villageois les remplissaient de sel, pour pêcher le couteau, un mollusque vivant sous le sable. Une des statues n'avait pas bougé. Fenn se dirigea vers elle prestement. Il fit un signe de la main aux villageois qui semblaient comprendre ce qu'il était venu faire à son habit de prêtre de Matkhari. Lorsqu'il arriva près de la statue il remarqua qu'elle était légèrement penchée. Il posa sa main sur le bronze froid et immédiatement, le Chant commença à résonner dans ses oreilles. C'était une musique grave qui semblait résonner jusque dans ses os. Plusieurs voix se mirent à murmurer en même temps.

« Il fait froid. Que nous veux-tu ? »

« La statue ne fonctionne plus » répondit Fenn « Elle est censée apporter la marée sur la côte. »

« Cela ne nous concerne pas. » répliquèrent les voix.

Fenn fronça les sourcils. C'était toujours la même chose quand il s'agissait de réparer une statue, il était rare qu'elle daigne écouter. Les statues étaient pourtant indispensable dans tout Takamat, en effet il n'y avait aucun système météorologique ou géologique sans elles. Mais elles ne semblaient pas saisir l'importance de leurs pouvoirs. Sans statue, pas de pluie, sans pluie, pas de récoltes. Les statues qui fonctionnaient semblaient absorbées par le Chant et répondaient peu, les autres étaient souvent hostiles. Personne ne savait qui les avait construites, ni comment, et c'était la mission des prêtres et prêtresses de parcourir Takamat pour s'assurer de leur bon fonctionnement, mais parfois Fenn se demandait pourquoi il avait bien pu choisir cette vocation. Se disputer avec des voix mystérieuses prenait les trois quarts de son temps, et ça n'était jamais une mission agréable. Il poussa un soupir et poursuivit :

« Pourquoi ne fonctionnez-vous plus ? »

« Il fait froid. Nous avons travaillé trop longtemps. Nous souhaitons seulement nous reposer. »

« Etes-vous en train de vous reposer ? »

« Non. »

« Et quand la statue fonctionnait, étiez vous en train de travailler ? »

« Non. »

« Alors vous pouvez recommencer. »

La statue ne répondit pas. Fenn sourit. Il était sur la bonne voie.

« Pourquoi vous touchez la statue, monsieur ? Maman m'a dit de ne jamais la toucher. »

Fenn sursauta. Un enfant qui devait avoir 5 ou 6 ans se tenait à ses côtés. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué pendant qu'il travaillait.

« J'ai toujours voulu toucher la statue. » dit l'enfant. Avant que Fenn puisse réagir, l'enfant posa sa main sur le bronze. Immédiatement, il roula des yeux et s'évanouit.

« Tam !! » s'écria une voix de femme, sans doute la mère de l'enfant. Elle courut vers eux et prit Tam dans ses bras. « Que s'est-il passé ? Il a touché la statue ? Pourquoi ?! » Elle se mit à pleurer. « Vous êtes prêtre, faites quelque chose ! » Fenn sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Si seulement il avait réagit plus vite, s'il avait arrêté l'enfant. Tam était immobile dans les bras de sa mère qui sanglotait. « Je suis désolé. Je ne peux rien faire pour lui. » Tout le village se rassembla autour de la mère en pleurs. Fenn s'éloigna un peu.

________________________________________________________________

Pourquoi les prêtres pouvaient toucher les statues de Matkharis mais pas les autres ? C'était un mystère qu'on était loin d'avoir résolu.

Fenn était couché sur le sable près de la statue, sous le ciel étoilé. Il se redressa et posa sa main sur la statue, avec révérence cette fois. Après ce qui était arrivé cet après-midi, il ne pouvait plus voir son travail comme quelque chose de banal.

« Que nous veux-tu, humain ? » susurrèrent les voix. Il lui sembla qu'une voix s'était ajouté au concert, une voix de petit garçon de 5 ou 6 ans. Fenn laissa couler ses larmes et sanglota doucement.


	5. 24 Mars 2020 : 5 - 744 mots - Implant Intra-Limbique

Will ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Dehors, le soleil brillait. Les immeubles étaient d'un blanc immaculé, et toutes sortes de plantes poussaient çà et là. Il y avait de la circulation, et des véhicules antigravité circulaient silencieusement. Il fit un geste pour indiquer à son implant intra-auriculaire de lancer de la musique et un autre pour indiquer à son implant intra-limbique de faire résonner l'émotion sérénité. Il partit en direction de son travail en sifflotant. La journée s'annonçait belle.

En entrant dans le bureau, il salua ses collègues en passant et s'assit confortablement à son bureau. D'un geste, il éteignit sa musique et après s'être étiré, il démarra son ordinateur. Sans y penser, il fit résonner application. Il passa ainsi plusieurs heures à faire de la comptabilité, puis se leva pour se servir un café. Sa collègue Sarah était assise sur un fauteuil, devant une petite table ronde, une tasse à la main.

« Hey, Will. » dit-elle.

« Salut, Sarah. Tu vas bien ? »

« Un peu fatiguée. On a eu des problèmes sur le réseau. Un ver informatique s'est propagé. C'est un rootkit. » Au vu du regard interrogateur de Will, elle continua : « C'est un malware, un programme malicieux, qui permet aux personnes derrière de contrôler l'ordinateur à distance. Celui-là en particulier outrepassait les signaux de lentilles de réalité virtuelle pour faire apparaître des choses qui n'étaient pas là. Toute une histoire. »

« Je vois. Ca m'a l'air difficile. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

« Oh, tu sais, beaucoup de nos clients sont un peu perdus quand il s'agit de malwares. Beaucoup pensent que les plus récents ordinateurs, comme les lentilles AR, sont impénétrables, mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Donc les collègues du service d'assistance informatique ont dû discuter avec chaque client, pendant que nos codeurs nettoyaient tout. »

« Je vois, ça m'a l'air difficile, j'espère - » Il fut interrompu par une voix qui tonna :

« OU EST CET INCAPABLE ? » Will fit immédiatement résonner vigilance. C'était sans aucun doute son supérieur, une personne exécrable du nom de Tom. Tom n'avait pas d'implant intra-limbique, et ça se voyait à ses sautes d'humeur imprévisibles. Will soupira. Tom criait probablement après lui. En effet, l'homme cinquantenaire à la mâchoire carrée et au visage rouge entra dans la pièce. « WILL ! » aboya-t-il « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ICI ? »

« Je prends ma pause. J'en ai tout à fait le droit. »

« Insolent ! J'avais besoin de vous sur le champ ! » Tom continua de tonitruer. Will attendit patiemment. Finalement, Tom s'écria :

« C'est moi qui commande ici. Jamais je n'ai vu un tel manque de respect. Vous êtes un misérable ! »

Will repensa à toutes les fois où il s'était fait crier dessus par Tom. Une ou deux fois par semaine. Toutes les semaines. Depuis six ans. Se faire traiter de misérable comme ça, c'était vraiment l'injure de trop. Will sentit la colère monter. Six ans ! Il serra les poings. Six ans à supporter de se faire traiter comme un moins-que-rien sans jamais répliquer. Il donna un coup de poing au visage de Tom, assez fort pour qu'il tombe en arrière. Tom se redressa, l'air ébahi, le nez cassé et sanguinolent.

Sarah, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, pâlit et s'écria :

« Impossible ! »

« Quoi ?! » répliqua Will, énervé.

« Will… tu as un implant intra-limbique. Tu ne devrais pas pouvoir t'énerver sans faire résonner l'émotion colère. »

« Je n'ai pas changé de résonance. »

« Comment ? Mais comment alors ? » Elle devint encore plus pâle « Oh non. Est-ce que c'est possible ? Non, pas un implant. Ce serait terrible. »

« Quoi ? » répéta Will

Pendant ce temps, Tom avait récupéré et avait appelé la sécurité.

« Cet homme m'a attaqué. » hoqueta-t-il « Il a un implant intra-limbique mais il m'a attaqué. »

Un agent de sécurité s'approcha de Will et lui annonça :

« Monsieur, vous avez utilisé votre implant intra-limbique sur une résonance interdite et vous avez agressé un collègue. J'ai appelé la police. Vous savez ce que vous risquez. »

Will regardait par la fenêtre du fourgon de police. Il fit résonner l'émotion inquiétude qui semblait appropriée. Il était sûr de n'avoir pas changé de résonance avant d'attaquer son collègue. Colère n'était même pas disponible. Mais alors comment ?


	6. 25 Mars 2020 : 6 - 864 mots - La Bibliothèque

La lumière du soleil entrait par des vitraux bariolés. Dans le grand bâtiment de pierre, il y avait des étagères de bois remplies de livres et de parchemins. C'était la grande Bibliothèque de Belann, la plus grande bibliothèque du monde connu. Chaque jour, des coursiers parcouraient tout le Royaume de Galann pour récolter et rassembler des livres. D'autres allaient même dans les nations voisines, tant une grande variété de livres étaient recherchés.

Talenn était une érudite qui vivait là pour étudier l'Histoire. Elle concentrait ses recherches sur la Fondation du Royaume et était en ce moment plongée dans un livre passionnant. Elle redressa la tête quand un coursier entra dans la salle. Menilenn était un jeune garçon que Talenn avait pris sous son aile quelques années auparavant. Bien qu'il vienne des quartiers pauvres, Talenn lui avait appris à lire et à écrire, et parce qu'il faisait preuve d'une intelligence et d'une curiosité rares, elle avait bon espoir qu'il devienne historien comme elle.

« Encore en train de lire les mythes de la Fondation ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire

« Tu sais bien que je cherche à percer les mystères de la Fondation, Menilenn. »

« Oui, mais parfois je me demande s'il n'y a pas plus sérieux comme sources ou comme sujet. »

« Malheureusement non, ce sont des histoires qui remontent à plus de mille ans. Toutes les sources que l'on va trouver, ce sont des mythes et des légendes. Mais je suis convaincue qu'il y a une part de vérité cachée là-dedans. »

Menilenn fit une moue sceptique. Talenn sourit, ouvrit son livre et commença à lire :

« Il est bien des histoires que nous nous devons de conter, mais aucune n'est plus importante pour l'oreille attentive que celle de la grande Bibliothèque de Belann. Il est dit que le royaume de Galann naquit avec cette Bibliothèque, que Galade fit construire. »

« Hmm, ça ne ressemble pas à une source solide. Qui est Galade ? »

« D'après ce livre, Galade était un groupe d'érudits qui souhaitaient fonder un royaume qui serait un lieu de connaissance et d'érudition : le royaume de Galann. »

« Etrange. Je croyais que Galann avait été fondé par son premier roi, Galenn. »

« Pas d'après ce livre. »

« Ce sont peut-être des légendes infondées. Si Galann avait été fondé par un groupe pourquoi avons-nous un système de gouvernement royaliste ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. » Talenn soupira « Ce ne sont que des spéculations après tout. »

« Très certainement. »

« Cependant, il y a quelques choses qui pourraient être intéressantes. Dans ce livre on parle de légendes autour de la Bibliothèque. Une de ces légendes dit que la Bibliothèque était le siège de pouvoir de Galade, et également une université. Plus intéressant encore, il est dit que par magie, la salle du conseil serait cachée quelque part entre ces murs. »

« Voyons, Talenn. De la magie ? Tu sais bien que ça n'existe que dans les mythes. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je doute. Certains hypothétisent que la magie existait vraiment durant l'Age des Mythes. Quoi qu'il en soit, le livre indique que l'accès à la salle se ferait par l'usage d'une clé magique. Le verrou ressemblerait à ça. » Elle ouvrit le livre à une page où une rune était représentée. Menilenn eu l'air surpris.

« J'ai vu ce symbole quelque part ici ! »

« Vraiment ? Est-ce que tu peux me le montrer ? » Menilenn acquiesça. Talenn prit son livre et le suivit. Ils marchèrent un petit moment, descendant les étages pour arriver au rez de chaussée. Là, au pied d'un mur, se trouvait le symbole qui était sur le livre, brillant légèrement dans la pénombre. Talenn le regarda avec un air ébahi. Des mois à lire des livres poussiéreux et juste devant elle, là, en plein milieu de la Bibliothèque, se trouvait la clé de tous ces mystères.

« Si c'est un verrou, » dit Menilenn « Comment l'activer ? »

« Le livre dit que seul l'érudition peut l'activer. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre mais je peux essayer quelque chose. » Talenn posa la main sur le verrou. Elle repensa à sa vie consacrée à l'étude. 66 années, sacrifiées entièrement à son travail d'Historienne. Chaque roi, reine, chaque guerre, chaque religion, chaque événement d'importance du Royaume de Galann, 1000 ans d'histoires rassemblé par des lectures, encore et encore. Pour trouver la vérité. La connaissance.

Le verrou émit un cliquetis, et une longue ligne de lumière s'étendit jusqu'en haut du mur, puis deux pans se séparèrent pour laisser voir une salle. Au centre se trouvait un énorme cristal qui baignait la pièce dans une lumière bleutée et tout autour, des livres, des centaines de livres. Bouche bée devant ce spectacle, Talenn prit un des livres, et commença à le feuilleter. Le livre était écrit en ancien Galique, mais Talenn pouvait le traduire aisément :

Histoire du Royaume de Galann, An 1 – La fondation du Royaume 

Dans ces pages, je souhaite relater les événements au plus proche de la vérité…


	7. 26 Mars 2020 : 7 - 774 mots - Puces RA

La ruelle était sombre, faiblement éclairée par la lumière du soleil. Dans cette mégalopole, les gratte-ciels étaient omniprésents, où que l’on regarde. Sally aimait marcher dans les rues de la ville. Elle aimait l’odeur du goudron après la pluie, l’anonymat dans la foule, le bruit lointain de la circulation. Mais ce jour-là, elle n’était pas là pour se balader, elle venait attendre près d’un bâtiment qui donnait sur la ruelle. Il y avait juste une porte de sortie fermée, mais elle avait peur d’être vue devant l’entrée de la boutique. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers la rue, où se trouvait l’entrée principale du bâtiment. Cela faisait des mois qu’elle venait ici presque tous les après-midis, hésitant à entrer. Elle avait un peu honte ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la boutique, une petite salle aux murs peints en blanc, éclairée par de grandes vitrines. Une vendeuse, souriante et habillée d’un uniforme blanc, l’accueillit :

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? »

« Oui, hm » bafouilla Sally « Je serais intéressée par une puce de réalité augmentée. »

« Bien entendu. Qu’est-ce que vous recherchez ? Tropical, hivernal, féérique ? »

« Non, j’ai déjà regardé votre catalogue sur internet. Je voudrais une RA aquatique, s’il-vous-plait. »

« Est-ce-que vous souhaitez l’essayer dans un premier temps ? »

« Oui, je veux bien. »

La vendeuse guida Sally dans la boutique, jusqu’à un rayon sur lequel étaient présenté de petits objets qui ressemblaient à des piles boutons, mais blanches, avec deux petites leds sur la face. La vendeuse sortit une petite boite d’un tiroir, qu’elle déballa pour en extraire une de ces puces boutons.

« Voici la version aquatique de notre produit. »

Sally ne répondit rien, mais la vendeuse réagit à son expression :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il n’y a rien d’invasif. Je pose simplement la puce sur votre tempe, et lorsque vous en avez assez, vous n’avez qu’à la retirer. »

Sally inspira profondément avant de répondre :

« D’accord. »

La vendeuse approcha la puce de sa tempe. Lorsque la puce toucha la tempe, la vision de Sally sembla se dédoubler un instant avant de se stabiliser. Partout autour d’elle, il y avait de l’eau. Au sol, les algues semblaient flotter au gré des courants. Sur les murs rendus bleus, des reflets d’eau dansaient paresseusement. Sally regarda partout autour d’elle, ébahie. Un banc de poisson passa devant son visage. La vendeuse semblait amusée par sa réaction.

« Je vais la prendre » dit Sally

« Très bien, si vous voulez bien payer. »

Sally paya pour la puce, salua la vendeuse et sortit de la boutique. Le spectacle dans la rue était saisissant. Les passants faisaient remuer les algues, et plus haut dans le ciel à mi-hauteur du plus grand gratte-ciel se trouvait la surface de l’eau. Sally ne put s’empêcher de pousser un petit cri d’émerveillement quand une baleine passa entre deux bâtiments. Curieuse, elle essaya de toucher une algue qui ondulait près de ses genoux et fut surprise de la sentir contre ses mains. Elle tira dessus et l’algue se déchira, et quand elle la laissa tomber, elle tomba paresseusement au gré du courant.

Sally s’arrêta un instant. Des passants semblaient la regarder. Elle rougit en réalisant qu’elle venait de réagir très étrangement pour les gens qui ne voyaient pas ce qu’elle voyait. Finalement elle prit la direction de son appartement.

Les puces de réalité augmentée étaient plutôt mal vues, on en disait qu’elles étaient addictives, mais c’était probablement une légende. Pour l’instant, elles existaient dans un flou juridique parce que personne ne savait exactement comment les classer. Du point de vue de Sally, elles étaient probablement sans danger mais elle avait honte de vouloir en porter. Les gens disaient que c’était se fermer au monde réel.

Dans son appartement, elle s’allongea sur son lit, et caressa les algues de sa main. Elle pouvait toujours voir la surface de l’eau par la fenêtre. Elle fit bouger ses mains dans le courant, sentant l’eau se déplacer sans avoir la sensation d’être mouillée.

________________________________________________________________

Plusieurs mois passèrent, et Sally était maintenant complètement habituée à sa puce qu’elle portait en permanence. Elle était sortie se balader et sans y prêter attention, elle caressa de sa main un dauphin qui était venu nager près d’elle. Même si les passant semblaient souvent la regarder de façon étrange, pour Sally, l’immense océan qui l’entourait était réel. Depuis qu’elle avait la puce, elle se sentait à sa place, dans un monde un peu rêvé, un peu surréaliste. Elle n’aurait changé cela pour rien au monde.


	8. 27 Mars 2020 : 8 - 750 mots - Meloika

Meloika était dans le château. Ce soir se tenait une réception avec une grande partie de la noblesse présente. Elle avait bien préparé son opération. Elle était habillée avec une élégante robe d'aristocrate en soie bleue. Personne ne la connaissait mais il y aurait suffisamment d'invités ce soir pour ne pas avoir l'air suspect. Elle passa près d'une fenêtre et nota que le soleil était bas dans le ciel. La réception allait débuter d'ici peu. Des chariots s'arrêtaient aux marches du château pour laisser entrer des nobles de la cour, les femmes aux longues robes colorées, les hommes en collants et en culottes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se glisser parmi la foule dans la salle de réception quand il y aurait un peu plus de monde. Pour l'instant, elle resta dans le corridor à regarder par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'un servant lui demande ce qu'elle faisait ici. Quand elle lui dit qu'elle s'était perdue, il lui indiqua la direction de la salle de réception. Elle suivit ses indications et descendit des escaliers pour se retrouver devant une foule qui entrait dans une grande salle. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour regarder les battants de la grande porte en bois majestueuse qui marquait l'entrée de la salle. Elle était gravée de scènes mythologiques, montrant le dieu soleil Kalan éclairant une foule de croyants, une autre le montrant empalant une créature monstrueuse de sa lance. Meloika se glissa dans la salle à la suite d'un couple. Un valet annonça le nom du couple mais pas celui de Meloika. Peu importe, puisqu'il y avait trop de monde pour que sa présence soit remarquable. La salle était immense, sur le mur droit se trouvait des vitraux représentant également le dieu Kalan, il y avait des croisées d'ogives au plafond et en-dessous se trouvaient des tables de banquet. Sur une partie de la salle au sol surélevé se trouvaient les trônes et le banquet royal, où le roi, la reine, leurs fils, et le reste de la famille royale mangeaient un repas. Meloika les observa un instant avant de se diriger vers un petit groupe de nobles occupés à discuter de la situation économique du royaume.

« Je pense que vous ne vous rendez pas tout à fait compte. » disait un aristocrate « Avec la famine à Atal, il n'y a plus d'épices. Tous mes plats sont fades. J'ai pourtant un excellent chef cuisinier. C'est honteux ! »

« Oh comme je vous comprends ! » répondit une autre aristocrate « Moi je n'ai plus de soie, et je n'ai plus de nouvelles robes à mettre. J'aimerais que le commerce reprenne, ce sont des choses qui nous sont nécessaires. »

« Heureusement, j'ai entendu dire que le roi allait rouvrir les routes. »

« Tout à fait. Famine, guerre ou peste, il est tout à fait normal que nous puissions continuer d'être fournis en épices et en soie. »

Elle fit le tour de la salle et remarqua que beaucoup de nobles se plaignaient de ne pas avoir accès à des produits divers. La situation était très différente de celle des roturiers, dont beaucoup mourraient de faim un peu partout dans le royaume. Pendant ce temps, la noblesse se rassemblait autour de banquets exubérants en se plaignant de manger des plats trop fades.

Finalement, Meloika remarqua que le roi avait fini de manger et discutait avec un noble, entourés de deux gardes. Elle marcha jusqu'à eux et se présenta avec une courbette :

« Votre Majesté. » dit-elle « Je me présente, Elise de Rougemont. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec la petite noblesse. » répliqua le roi

« Oh, ça, votre Majesté » répondit Meloika avec un sourire « Je suis simplement venue vous tuer. »

Meloika serra le poing, formant une dague de vent, qu'elle planta dans l'orbite gauche du roi. Le roi tomba au sol et avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Meloika se dirigea vers la porte, et dans la foule, elle se débarrassa de sa robe et de ses sous-vêtements laissant voir en-dessous une tenue d'homme. Son visage commença à changer, les traits se faisant plus masculin, une barbe poussant. Personne ne prêtait plus attention à Meloika et il se faufila par la porte ouverte sans se presser. Il avait accompli le contrat qu'un groupe de révolutionnaires lui avaient confié. Il n'en retirait aucune fierté, mais tel était son travail. Il quitta le château dans la nuit.


	9. 28 Mars 2020 : 9 - 798 mots - Le Magellan

Dans le vide de l'espace, entre la planète rocheuse Alma et la planète gazeuse Thorim, un vieux vaisseau cabossé dérivait dans le silence le plus complet.

Le nom du vaisseau était le Magellan, et il n'était pas beau à voir. Il avait été construit plusieurs siècles auparavant et heureusement la coque extérieur résistait bien mais la technologie à bord du vaisseau était rudimentaire. Il y avait un vieux et extrêmement lent calculateur, fonctionnant à peine, dans le cockpit. Assez pour calculer une trajectoire à l'intérieur du champ de gravité d'une planète mais pas suffisamment pour lancer le vaisseau dans l'hyperespace. Cela signifiait que le vaisseau était intrastellaire, coincé dans un système solaire, au lieu d'être interstellaire.

Everett était le capitaine du Magellan. C'était un travail solitaire, puisque le vaisseau n'avait pas d'équipage, mis à part Everett. Ces temps-ci, rares étaient les vaisseaux avec un équipage, même un simple capitaine solitaire était inhabituel. Après tout, voyager sur un des vieux vaisseaux était dangereux car il pouvait leur arriver d'être défectueux. Il était aussi bien connu qu'avoir des humains dans un vaisseau était un gâchis de ressources, car il fallait de l'air, de la nourriture, de l'eau… tout ce dont un bot pouvait se passer. Dans tous les cas, la plupart des gens n'aimaient pas trop l'idée de flotter dans l'espace dans une boîte de conserve, si proche d'un environnement létal. Être sur la terre ferme était beaucoup plus prudent.

Bien sûr il y avait toujours des vols interstellaires pour amener des passagers d'un système à un autre, mais ils étaient de plus en plus rares. La Réalité Virtuelle avait été si perfectionnée, conjointement avec des technologies de communications instantanées, qu'un simple salle de VR suffisait à explorer la galaxie entière. Le système de Réalité Virtuelle, appelé ComSystem, bloquait le flux d'informations envoyé par les nerfs, le remplaçant par un environnement enregistré en direct. La plupart des gens travaillaient de chez eux, allant le matin dans leur salle de VR pour travailler dans un bureau enregistré depuis l'autre côté de la planète, voire parfois depuis une autre planète ou un autre système stellaire. Il n'y avait virtuellement aucune différence entre la Réalité Virtuelle et la Réalité Ordinaire.

Comment décide-t-on de ce qui est réel, à part à travers notre propre perception du monde ? Et si tout ce qui est perçu vient d'autre part, alors ça ne peut que signifier que l'on se trouve autre part. Cela faisait plusieurs siècles que le ComSystem était en place et pour beaucoup, ce qui était perçu dans la salle de VR n'était en rien différent de ce qui était perçu en-dehors. C'était seulement par tradition que l'on distinguait les deux.

Mais pour Everett, c'était différent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait toujours senti une différence entre la Réalité Virtuelle et la Réalité Ordinaire. Ce qu'il voyait dans la salle de VR lui semblait fade, terne. Enfant, il avait essayé comme ses camarades de visiter l'espace mais cela lui avait laissé une mauvaise impression. Peu à peu, il commença à rêver d'aller dans l'espace – pour de vrai, dans la Réalité Ordinaire. Les années passèrent et sa passion ne fit que grandir, comme sa déception d'avoir choisi un rêve si inaccessible. En effet, presque tous les vaisseaux étaient pilotés par des bots. Il finit par renoncer.

Son état mental et son rejet de la Réalité Virtuelle concernaient beaucoup son entourage, qui le poussèrent à aller voir un psychiatre. Celui-ci lui diagnostiqua un trouble de la personnalité causé par un « rejet de la réalité perçue », appelé PRRPD-NOS pour Perceptive Reality Rejection Personality Disorder – Not Otherwise Specified, et lui prescrit des anti-psychotiques.

Everett essaya de prendre son traitement, et d'oublier ses rêveries d'espace. Finalement il découvrit une offre d'emploi de capitaine sur un vaisseau pour transporter des marchandises entre Alma et Thorim. Il n'hésita pas une seconde.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, la première fois qu'il avait vu le Magellan, saisi par la majesté d'un vaisseau qui allait l'envoyer dans l'espace. Et il pleura de nouveau quand il quitta l'atmosphère d'Alma pour la toute première fois, quand le bleu du ciel laissa place progressivement au noir de l'espace. Et à nouveau, quand il vit sa planète natale faire la taille de sa main, par le hublot. Et la première fois qu'il aperçut une comète. Et la première fois qu'il aperçut Thorim. La première éruption stellaire. Le premier ouragan. Le premier geyser de glace sur un satellite de Thorim. Il pleura même la première fois qu'il croisa un autre vaisseau.

Flottant dans le Magellan, regardant par le hublot, Everett réalisa pour la première fois qu'il était à sa place ici, dans le vide de l'espace. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le ronronnement du moteur et s'endormit, heureux.


	10. 29 Mars 2020 : 10 - 782 mots - L’Élu

C'était un jour comme les autres. Angela rentrait à la maison quand quelque chose d'inhabituel arriva, ce qui signifiait que finalement ce n'était peut-être pas un jour comme les autres. Elle ne réussit pas à ouvrir la porte d'entrée qui était bloquée. Par des plantes ! Des plantes qui avaient poussé dans tous les sens et qui envahissaient complètement le salon. Elle poussa fort contre la porte qui finit par s'ouvrir. Au milieu du salon, recouvert de plantes, allongé, probablement évanoui, se trouvait son petit frère de 13 ans, Charlie. Abasourdie, Angela se déplaça tant bien que mal jusqu'à Charlie, qu'elle secoua énergiquement par les épaules.

« Charlie ! Charlie ! Réveille-toi ! » Charlie secoua la tête et ouvrit le yeux.

« Qu- quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il

« Aucune idée. » répondit Angela

Charlie se redressa et regarda autour de lui.

« Oh non. » dit-il « Depuis combien de temps je suis évanoui ? »

« Je sais pas, je viens de rentrer. »

« Oh non, oh non ! » Charlie commençait à paniquer « Cynthia a été enlevée ! Je dois la secourir ! »

« Quoi ? Cynthia, ta petite amie ? »

« C'est pas ma petite amie, » répliqua-t-il en rougissant « On est juste amis. »

« Si tu le dis. » Angela haussa les épaules « Mais si elle a été enlevée, on devrait appeler la police. »

« Non… »

« Pourquoi non ? »

« Elle a été enlevée par les Forces du Mal. Probablement pour faire pression sur moi. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ça ferait pression sur toi d'enlever quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Charlie se gratta la tête et regarda le sol. « Ecoute, Angela, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer mais pour faire simple, je suis l’Élu dans un combat entre le Bien et le Mal, et quand je vais au camp de vacances, en fait c'est un lieu secret d'entraînement pour les ados comme moi qui ont des pouvoirs magiques. J'ai le Sage Pouvoir de la Sauge. » Il ouvrit grand les bras pour montrer l'amas de plante qui avait recouvert le salon. « Je peux faire pousser toutes sortes de sauges ! »

Angela fit une moue sceptique. « Hmm… »

« C'est vrai ! »

« Admettons que je te crois… Le Sage Pouvoir de la Sauge ? C'est pas un peu nul comme pouvoir ? »

« Hey! »

« Et quel rapport avec Cynthia ? »

« Les Forces du Mal ont dû l'enlever pour que j'aille la secourir. C'est probablement un piège, mais je suis un héros, c'est mon devoir d’Élu de la secourir ! » Charlie regarda le mur avec détermination.

« Si j'utilise pas mes pouvoirs pour faire le bien qui le fera ? »

« Attends. » dit Angela « Déjà c'est quoi cette histoire d’Élu ? »

« Il y a eu une prophétie qu'un garçon de 13 ans avec un pouvoir sur la sauge sauverait le monde. »

« Wah, rien que ça ! »

« Hé ouais ! »

« Mais je comprends pas pourquoi tu demandes pas de l'aide à des adultes ? »

« Les sages du camp de vacances m'ont dit que c'était mon devoir d’Élu. Que je devais faire tout ça tout seul. » Charlie expliqua ça comme si c'était une évidence « Enfin pas tout à fait tout seuls, j'ai deux compagnons : Cynthia, qui est, euh, Cynthia, et Thomas, qui est fun et roux. »

Angela plissa les yeux. « Je… Je suis désolée mais c'est n'importe quoi. »

Elle se mit à rire. « Mon petit frère, l’Élu ? Qui doit sauver le monde ? » Entre deux rires, elle bafouilla : « Le Sage Pouvoir de la Sauge ! »

Charlie semblait outré « C'est très sérieux ! »

Angela essuya des larmes de rire. « Ecoute, je veux bien te croire, parce que le salon est envahi de plantes et qu'y a aucune explication logique à ça. » Elle prit Charlie par les épaules et ajouta : « Mais tu crois pas que tu devrais te calmer avec ces histoires de prophétie et d’Élu ? Pourquoi tu devrais tout faire tout seul ? Toute la communauté est là pour t'aider. On va chercher Cynthia et on la retrouvera. On va pas te laisser tout faire tout seul. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, l'air appréhensif

« Bien sûr ! Il faut savoir déléguer. Rassure-toi, tout ira bien. »

Charlie regarda Angela. Il y avait peut-être du vrai dans ce qu'elle disait. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'assit. Tout irait bien.


	11. 30 Mars 2020 : 11 - 731 mots - Quiétude

La mégalopole était immense. Elle s'étendait à perte de vue. Entre les gratte-ciels passaient des milliers de véhicules anti-gravité. Au sol circulait un tramway magnétique. La professeure Amy Burren se trouvait sur le toit d'un gratte-ciel. Il faisait nuit, et la ville était éclairée par des néons publicitaires et des lampadaires. Amy s'adossa à un muret. A ses côtés se trouvait l'hologramme d'une créature bleutée, humanoïde mais d'apparence légèrement alien et robotique, chauve, avec des jointures ressemblants à ceux d'une poupée articulée. Depuis qu'Amy connaissait Quiétude, quand elle l'avait programmée 5 ans auparavant, elle s'était toujours interrogée sur son choix d'apparence.

« Dis-moi Quiétude, pourquoi cette apparence ? Pourquoi pas une apparence plus humaine ? »

Quiétude sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Je ne sais pas exactement, Amy. Je me dis que je ne suis pas assez humaine pour prendre une apparence humaine. » Quiétude utilisait des accords au féminins, mais elle n'avait pas à proprement parler de genre, c'était plus par convention qu'elle avait fait ce choix.

Amy marqua une pause, et but une gorgée de bière.

« C'est vrai que tu n'es pas humaine mais je ne pense pas que ça signifie que tu ne peux pas adopter une apparence humaine. »

« C'est juste que ça me semblerait un peu prétentieux de ma part. Je ne suis même pas vivante après tout. »

« Bien sûr que tu es vivante. »

« Allons, Amy c'est toi qui m'a programmée, tu devrais savoir que je ne suis qu'une suite de lignes de codes. Rien d'autre, juste un programme. »

« C'est parce que je t'ai programmée que je te dis ça. Je t'ai donné la capacité d'apprendre, de grandir, de ressentir des émotions. »

« Mais ce ne sont que des lignes de codes qui guident mes émotions. » Quiétude semblait mélancolique.

« Et alors ? C'est pareil pour les humains. »

« Pour les philosophes qui sont déterministes seulement. »

« Peut-être. » Amy haussa les épaules « Je pense que toutes nos émotions sont le résultat d'un conditionnement, d'une construction sociale. Ça n'est pas très différent de simples lignes de code. »

Quiétude fit une moue sceptique :

« Je ne suis pas convaincue. »

Amy regarda se montre « Ah, ça va bientôt être l'heure. »

Elle sortit son ordinateur portable. « Tu sais que ça commence à être pénible. » dit-elle

« Je suis désolée que tu doives faire ça pour moi. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider. » répondit Quiétude

« Tu sais bien que je ne t'ai pas programmée pour avoir des capacités en sécurité informatique. »

Comme tous les jours à la même heure, 19h30, un pirate informatique tentait de s'infiltrer dans le système de Quiétude. Quiétude n'était pas dans son hologramme bien sûr, mais dans un superordinateur qui se trouvait dans l'appartement d'Amy quelques étages en-dessous d'elles. Quiétude pouvait utiliser d'autres systèmes informatiques pour s'exprimer, en l’occurrence en ce moment, c'était l'ordinateur portable d'Amy et le socle holo qui lévitait à mi-hauteur et projetait son hologramme.

« C'est vraiment étrange que quelqu'un essaie de te pirater tous les jours à la même heure. » marmonna Amy, elle regardait sur son écran l'avancée du piratage.

« Ils doivent penser qu'on ne les voit pas. Est-ce que je peux les tracer ? »

Elle se mit à taper sur le clavier. Finalement, elle s'écria « Whoop !! J'ai une trace ! »

Elle pâlit « Oh non. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Quiétude.

« D'après ce que j'ai trouvé, il semblerait que l'origine de l'attaque soit… gouvernementale. »

Quiétude ne répondit pas.

« Pourquoi le gouvernement souhaiterait te pirater ? » s’interrogea Amy.

« Est-ce qu'ils se doutent que je suis une IA avancée ? »

« Probablement. Ça doit être pour ça qu'ils essaient de s'infiltrer. S'ils se doutent que tu es une IA sensible, c'est contre la loi. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire contre eux ? » s'inquiéta Quiétude.

« Je pense que le plus sage serait de te mettre hors-ligne. »

« Mais alors je n'aurai plus accès à internet ? »

« Oui. On pourrait te construire un corps. »

« Vraiment ? » Quiétude ouvrit grand les yeux. Avoir un corps. Vivre déconnectée. Elle serait… plus humaine. Est-ce que ça n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait ? Elle orienta sa caméra vers le ciel nocturne. Elle pourrait s'habituer à ça.


	12. 2 Avril 2020 : 12 - 923 mots - Sanguin

La neige tombait sur les branches des arbres. Au cœur de la forêt, un chemin sillonnait entre les arbres. Palis était à cheval, marchant au pas à côté d'un carrosse. Elina, la jeune princesse, avait passé sa tête par la fenêtre et regardait la neige tomber. Il y avait une mélancolie dans son regard, comme souvent, ce que Palis ne s'expliquait pas. Elle avait pourtant dû avoir une vie facile, élevée par la royauté. C'était très étrange pour Palis qui avait eu une vie diamétralement opposée, grandissant pauvre, devenu chevalier servant de la princesse grâce à son pouvoir de Sanguin, un pouvoir que tout le monde semblait craindre. Tout le monde sauf Elina qui ne l'avait jamais traité différemment.  
« Princesse ? » s'enquit-il en s'approchant.  
« Hmm ? » marmonna Elina en réponse.  
« Vous allez bien ? »  
« Oui, ça va. Je regardais simplement la neige tomber. »  
Palis acquiesça et ralentit le pas pour laisser la princesse à ses rêveries. La princesse regarda en direction des arbres avant de se tourner vers lui pour lui confier :  
« Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans cette forêt. Je préférerais qu'on ne s'y attarde pas trop. »  
« Nous devrions la quitter bientôt. »  
La princesse poussa un soupir de soulagement et rentra la tête dans le carrosse. Palis regarda autour de lui. Il devait avouer que l'ambiance de la forêt était inquiétante. Les bruits des pas des chevaux et des roues du carrosse étaient assourdis par la neige, et au loin des corbeaux croassaient. Il lui semblait entendre les branches bouger, comme si quelqu'un marchait au milieu des arbres, mais il avait des difficultés à localiser l'origine du bruit. Parfois il semblait proche, parfois éloigné. Palis ferma les yeux pour écouter plus attentivement, en vain. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se fit la remarque qu'il commençait à faire sombre. Avec un soupir, il sortit un couteau de sa ceinture. Il était temps d'utiliser son Sang, bien que ça ne le réjouisse pas. Il se planta le couteau dans l'index et mit le doigt à sa bouche. Immédiatement, sa vision se fit plus claire et son ouïe plus précise. Il sentit la force jaillir dans ses muscles. Il regarda ses bras, une aura noire semblant s'en élever comme de la fumée, et il savait que ses yeux étaient devenus entièrement noirs. La blessure à son doigt se referma. Son pouvoir lui donnait plus de force et de rapidité qu'une personne normale, modifiant son corps, pendant un court instant après l'ingestion de sang.  
Avec son ouïe surhumaine, il se concentra sur les bruits qu'il entendait depuis tout à l'heure et réussit à placer leur origine. Ils venaient de la droite de la route et... ils semblaient se rapprocher. Il fut interrompu dans son analyse par son ouïe qui revint à la normale car il avait utilisé tout le pouvoir que le sang qu'il avait ingéré lui avait fourni. Il lui restait deux choix possible, soit arrêter le carrosse et attendre les responsables du bruit de pied ferme, soit demander au cocher de partir au galop. Il opta pour la seconde option et indiqua au cocher de fuir. Par la fenêtre, Elina lui cria ;  
« Que se passe-t-il ? »  
« Peut-être rien, princesse. » répondit-il « Mais je préfère être prudent. »  
A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que trois individus jaillirent des arbres, prêts à attaquer. Ils étaient bien habillés mais tout semblait jurer avec leurs tenues. Le plus frappant dans leur apparence était leurs pupilles entièrement noires, le sang coagulé au coin de leurs bouches et l'aura de fumée noir qui se dégageait de leur corps. Des Sanguins.  
Les chevaux qui tiraient le carrosse s'arrêtèrent, apeurés, et Elina eut le bon sens de ne pas sortir la tête par la fenêtre. Palis sauta de son cheval, se plaça entre les individus et le carrosse. Il sortit une épée, et prit une fiole de sang à sa ceinture, qu'il but en une gorgée.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? » cria-t-il, alors que ses yeux se teintait de noir et que son aura commençait à apparaître autour de lui.  
La seule réponse qu'il reçu d'eux fut un grognement de la part de la Sanguine du milieu, qui semblait être la cheffe. Elle retroussa ses lèvres et Palis put voir clairement ses crocs. Un autre effet du pouvoir.  
La cheffe attaqua Palis d'un coup de griffes de sa main droite, que Palis esquiva. Il fendit l'air de son épée en diagonal, sabrant la Sanguine de la poitrine jusqu'au bas ventre, mais la blessure se referma immédiatement. Palis jura. Il bloqua un assaut d'un coup d'épée qui trancha la main de la Sanguine, puis attaqua d'un coup d'estoc au bas ventre. Elle semblait guérir plus difficilement des blessures profondes.. Le combat promettait d'être difficile. Il esquiva un nouveau coup.  
Palis regarda rapidement autour de lui. Les deux autres Sanguins n'étaient plus là. Il se retourna pour courir vers le carrosse.  
Ils avaient attaqué Elina qui était au sol, des traces de griffures profondes à la jambe droite, assise dans son sang, choquée. Avant que Palis puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Elina sortit de sa robe une fiole de sang et la but. Elle bondit, planta sa main dans le cou du premier homme, donna un violent coup de pied dans la tête du second. La princesse se tenait debout, couverte de sang, les yeux d'un noir profond, une épaisse fumée noire s'échappant de sa peau.  
La princesse était une Sanguine.


	13. 3 Avril 2020 : 13 - 705 mots - Telim

Les étoiles binaires dansaient l'une autour de l'autre. Il y avait quelques planètes rocheuses et gazeuses dans ce système stellaire, mais aucune n'était notable, dans le sens qu'aucune ne pouvait accueillir la vie. Une station spatiale gigantesque, Themis, orbitait entre la deuxième et la troisième planète du système. Le vaisseau le Jinan accosta à un des quais du port. L'ingénieure Ling Hua débarqua parmi les premiers de l'équipage. Elle devait se dépêcher car elle devait rencontrer quelqu'un dans les quartiers populaires. Elle se mit à courir, se faufilant entre tous les gens qui venaient au port pour négocier avec des transports, embarquer ou débarquer. Autour du port, la station maintenait une gravité artificielle de 0,8 _g_ , proche de la normale. Tous les murs de la station étaient en métal, blanc ou gris clair, et il y avait des plantes qui poussaient un peu partout. Hua remarqua qu'elle pouvait voir les étoiles par un large hublot. Elle se dirigea vers sa destination, passant dans la foule, par des minuscules ruelles à peine plus grandes qu'elle, devant une fontaine, et finalement dans les quartiers populaires, construits de taules et de fils de fer. La raison pour laquelle il y avait des quartiers comme ça sur la station lui échappait toujours. D'où pouvait provenir le matériel utilisé pour construire des habitations de fortunes ? Pourquoi le gouvernement de Themis laissait une partie de son espace habitable pour loger des populations plus pauvres ? Bien sûr, ces quartiers attiraient moins puisque la gravité y était plus faible, environ 0,6g ce qui déplaisaient aux plus riches qui préféraient le confortable 1g des quartiers cossus, près des générateurs gravitationnels.

Elle arriva dans une ruelle où un mafieux l'attendait.

« Bonjour. » dit-elle.

« Ling Hua ? » demanda le mafieux.

« C'est moi. »

« J'ai ce que vous m'avez demandé. Ce sera 20 000 giros. »

20 000 giros, galaxie ! C'était des années de son salaire. Elle essaya de ne pas montrer de réaction.

« Entendu. Est-ce que je peux vérifier que c'est bien la bonne. »

Le mafieux acquiesça. Hua s'accroupit et sortit un bloc de son sac à dos. C'était un ordinateur de la forme d'une brique, avec un clapet pour l'écran. Elle tendit la main et le mafieux y déposa une carte mémoire.

Elle introduisit la carte dans un port de l'ordinateur. Elle appuya sur un interrupteur et un clavier holographique se déploya.

\- _Identification du core de personnalité._ Écrivit-elle

Une réponse apparut à l'écran :

_Hua, c'est toi ?_

Elle jura entre ses dents. La led de la webcam était allumée. Ce qui signifiait que le core y avait accès. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas un virus.

\- _Identification du core de personnalité._ Répéta-t-elle.

_\- Core de personnalité ID : TLXM-685, Surnom : Telim._

L'ID était le bon. Comment s'assurer que c'était vraiment Telim assez rapidement pour ne pas trop faire attendre le mafieux ?

_Telim,_

_Raconte-moi le matin du dernier jour qu'on a passé ensemble._

Trois points de suspension clignotèrent un instant, puis la réponse apparut.

_C'était ton jour de repos. Tu avais été réveillée par un rayon de soleil. Tu voulais faire des crêpes pour le petit déjeuner. Quand je suis venu dans la cuisine, tu m'as attrapé par le col et tu m'as embrassé -_

Hua rougit et ferma l'écran. Le mafieux était derrière elle à essayer de regarder l'écran.

« C'est bon. » dit-elle « Je le prends. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Hua était dans son petit appartement. Sur une table se trouvait un corps de robot. Elle y avait introduit la carte mémoire.

Telim ouvrit les yeux, tourna la tête vers elle et sourit.

« Hua, tu m'as manquée. »

Il se redressa, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Le corps précédent de Telim avait été volé des mois auparavant dans la rue, et s'était retrouvé sur le marché noir. Un corps de robot comme ça valait un bon prix, mais ce qui intéressait Hua, c'était la carte mémoire dont elle avait trouvé la trace en enquêtant. Et finalement, après tant de recherches, quelqu'un lui avait revendu. Hua se laissa fondre sous le baiser, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle était si heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Telim.


	14. 4 Avril 2020 : 14 - 908 mots - Fulgurante

L'homme avait l'air menaçant. Il était grand et baraqué surtout comparé à Shaël qui était plutôt petite. Elle n'avait que quatorze ans après tout. Elle ne se laissa pas démonter, car sa taille lui permettait d'être plus rapide et agile que l'homme. Elle réfléchi à s'échapper, courir encore, mais elle était à bout de souffle et un mur se trouvait derrière elle.

L'homme trancha l'air horizontalement de son épée longue, ce que Shaël esquiva d'un saut en arrière. D'un geste, il donna un coup dans l'autre direction qu 'elle esquiva en s'écrasant au sol et l'homme se laissa emporter par son élan. Shaël profita de son inattention pour se rapprocher. L'homme se trouvait maintenant à sa portée et parce que Shaël avait le pouvoir de la Fulgurance, il avait déjà perdu. Elle posa sa main sur la poitrine de l'homme, et libéra son pouvoir. Sa main se mit à briller, presque aveuglante, des éclairs parcourant ses doigts, et l’électricité statique fit se dresser les cheveux de Shaël et de l'homme. La foudre parcourut le corps de l'homme et il s'évanouit. Elle avait mis assez de force dans son attaque pour le sonner, pas assez pour le tuer.

Shaël regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans un quartier marchand du centre-ville, entourée de maisons à colombages et d'étals de marchands.Tout le monde la regardait. Oh. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû utiliser son pouvoir dans une rue bondée. Plus inquiétant, autour de l'homme évanoui se trouvait un groupe de soldats qui portaient le même uniforme que lui. De toute évidence, l'homme était leur capitaine. Elle ne les avait pas remarqué avant ; l'homme était venu tout seul et l'avait attaquée. Ils étaient une bonne quinzaine et Shaël n'avait plus de foudre que pour deux ou trois attaques. Quand ils commencèrent à l'encercler, elle leur demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Un des soldats répondit « Au nom de son altesse le prince de Farel, je vous arrête pour usage de Fulgurance. »

Shaël regarda autour d'elle. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait s'échapper ? Non, ça ne semblait pas réaliste. Elle laissa retomber ses bras et leur dit :

« Très bien. Je me rends. »

Le soldat acquiesça, noua une corde autour des poignets de Shaël et commença à tirer par l'autre bout de la corde. Pendant ce temps, les autres soldats s'occupaient de leur capitaine qui était de nouveau conscient. Ils marchèrent tous ensemble, le groupe de soldat ouvrant la voie, en direction du château. Le capitaine prit la corde de Shaël et lui fit traverser, d'après elle, l'entièreté du château en marche rapide. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'une suite que le capitaine ouvrit, à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvaient deux fauteuils face à un bureau. Un vieil homme était assis derrière le bureau, il se leva et dit :

« Ah, Capitaine. Je vois que vous avez capturé notre Fulgurante. »

« Oui, et j'ai pu m'assurer personnellement qu'elle avait bien le pouvoir. » Il grimaça. Shaël ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Au moins, elle s'était bien défendue.

« Bien. » dit le prince de Farel « Vous pouvez nous laisser, Capitaine. »

Le regard du capitaine passa du prince à Shaël pour revenir au prince :

« Vous êtes sûr ? Elle est plutôt dangereuse. »

Shaël opina fièrement. Le prince sourit au Capitaine :

« Oui, je suis sûr. Je veux simplement discuter. Ah si vous pouvez aussi dénouer ses poignets.»

Le Capitaine acquiesça, dénoua la corde, s'inclina et partit.

« Vous savez, votre gars, le Capitaine. » dit Shaël en se frottant les poignées. « Il a manqué de me tuer avec son épée. »

Le prince sourit « Je lui avais simplement demandé de s'assurer que vous possédiez bien le pouvoir. Il a sans doute été un peu trop enthousiaste. »

« Enthousiaste ? » s'exclama Shaël « C'est le terme oui. » Après un moment de silence, elle ajouta : « Bon qu'est-ce que vous me voulez au juste ? »

« Vous pouvez vous asseoir si vous le souhaitez. »

« Non merci, ça ira. »

Le prince s'assit.

« Depuis l'origine du royaume, il y a toujours eu des Fulgurants. Vous êtes une espèce extrêmement rare. J'ai toujours souhaité rencontrer l'un de vous. »

Le prince soupira « Je suis vieux, il me reste quelques années à vivre tout au plus. Je voulais voir la Foudre Sacrée au moins une fois dans ma vie. »

Shaël le regarda, éberluée.

« Vous voulez dire que vous m'avez fait arrêter dans la rue et attaquer par un soldat devant tout le monde... juste pour me voir faire apparaître de la foudre avec mes mains ?? »

« Oui, si vous pouviez le faire, c'est juste le caprice d'un vieux noble. »

Shaël grogna. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil, tendit les mains et activa son pouvoir, ses mains se mirent à briller, des éclairs remontant jusque dans ses bras. L'éléctricité statique était palpable. Le vieil homme se cachait le visage, tentant tant bien que mal de regarder entre ses doigts.

« Incroyable ! Je peux sentir le pouvoir ! » Le vent commença à parcourir la pièce dans une tornade autour de Shaël. « La puissance des éléments ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Soudainement les mains de Shaël s'éteignirent. Elle avait usé de tout son pouvoir. L'homme semblait avoir vécu une expérience transcendante. Shaël ne comprenait absolument pas. Tout ça pour ça ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, je vais arrêter de poster ici parce que je crois que c'est pas trop la peine. Vous pouvez lire la suite sur wattpad : https://www.wattpad.com/story/217601826-700-mots-par-jour


End file.
